dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Juggerwroth
Juggerwroth, the strongest servant of Rhapthorne, is a monster introduced in the 3DS remake of Dragon Quest VIII. Characteristics Juggerwroth is a massive demon with the lower body of a sauropod and the torso of a muscular humanoid. His skin is teal adorned with scarlet tattoos. His shoulders are lined with large spikes, and his head is crowned with ram's horns. Personality Biography After the sealing of Rhapthorne, the seven sages were too exhausted to properly deal with Juggerwroth. Instead of locking him away in an inanimate object, like they had done with Rhapthorne, they turned him to stone and prayed no one would ever find him lest he accidentally be revived. However, Jessica Albert starts to have a headache by the time the party returns to Neos. They go to the Dragon Graveyard, and Golding tells them about the beast. The party then heads to the Altar of Wroth to stop his return. (Which is coincidently and ironically near where his master was sealed.) After fighting through the various monsters that didn't make a reappearance in the original game (Phoenixs, Great keepers, Night riders, Corpse corporals, etc.), they arrive just in time as the beast breaks free of his stone prison. He rants about how the sages turned him to stone, and sees the party in his lair. He wonders what they are doing in his Altar, when he gets the same headache Jessica had, but learns that his master has returned. He proceeds to fight the party to relieve his boredom, after of which he'll defeat the seven sages next (Unaware that they already died, and so have their descendants). After the first round, he feigns defeat only to use a gravity field to weigh the party down and kill them. However, Marcello shows up and saves the Hero and his friends, much to Juggerwroth's annoyance. Marcello taunts him and Juggerwroth powers himself up, becoming entirely purple. He then proceeds to fight the party, but with the addition of Marcello. Despite his improved abilities, he is defeated again, much to his horror. Main Game Appearances Dragon Quest VIII 3DS First form |name = Juggerwroth |family = ??? |image = |HP = 2400 |MP = 255 |Attack = 90 |Defense = 320 |Agility = 146 |EXP = 0 |Gold = 0 |drop = None |abilities = Normal attack Desperate attack Lightning |spells = Kaswoosh |note = One of Rhapthorne's retainers, turned into stone by the great sages in a toilsome tussle, but now free from his seal once more. He welcome's (Hero's name) and the party as a distraction from his imposed ennui. |location = Altar of Wroth }} Second form |name = Juggerwroth |family = ??? |image = |HP = 4800 |MP = 255 |Attack = 360 |Defense = 190 |Agility = 100 |EXP = 18000 |Gold = 42 |drop = Ethereal stone |abilities = Normal attack Desperate attack Acts twice per turn Haymaker Boulder Toss Lightning Disruptive Wave |spells = Kaswoosh |note = Though this behemoth effected his resurrection at the Altar of Wroth, (Hero's name) and the party bested him...with a little help from someone's brother. |location = Altar of Wroth }} Synthesis Joker 3 Rank and Slot No. Joker 3 Voice Actors * Akihiko Ishizumi - Dragon Quest VIII (Japanese) * Gallery Juggerwroth (Powered up).png|Juggerwroth, in a powered up state Trivia * Juggerwroth is the first Dragon Quest Demon Lord underling since Murdaw to not have a final form transformation, merely powering up just like the Dread Fiend. ** In addition, he is the only "new" underling in a Dragon Quest remake. Other languages Category:??? family Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters